Kendall Has Been Watchin Happy
by eclaregurl
Summary: I cannot leave Tappy alone! Nor do I want to. In this one, Happy realizes just how much what she does affects her daughter. Another song fic.


_**(A/N: Hello again! Here's another Quinn-Curtis fam fic. Hope you like it! I do not own any of Scorpion or "I been watchin you" by Rodney Atkins. Enjoy!)**_

I was _driving through town just my _bug_ and __me__ with a happy meal in _her_ booster __seat.__ Knowing that _she _couldn't have the __toy__ till _her_ nuggets were __gone__. _I had just picked Kendall up from preschool and we were heading back to the garage; she was eating her fast food lunch I had gotten her. _A green traffic light turned straight to __red__; I hit my brakes and mumbled under my __breath__. _Her_ fries went a flying and _her_ orange drink covered _her_lap__. __Well__, then my four year old said a four letter __word__ that started with "s" and I was __concerned__. So I __said__, "_Bug, _now where did you learn to talk like __that__?"_

Kendall smiled at me and_ said, "I've been watching you _momma_, ain't that __cool__? I'm your __little_ bug_, I wanna be like __you__, and eat all my food and grow as_ tough_ as you __are__. We got _combat boots and leather jackets._Yeah__, we're just alike, hey ain't we _Momma_? I wanna do everything you __do__. So I've been watching __you__."_

_We got back_ to the garage_ and I went to the _back. _I bowed my head and I prayed real __hard__. __I__said__, "__Lord__, please help me help my stupid __self__."_

Toby came over to me, "Hey, Hap, everything okay?"

I looked up at him and smiled slightly, "You know our daughter's mind is like a sponge? I guess I'm just realizing how what we do affects her, affects what she does."

Toby smiled and pulled me to him, he kissed my forehead, "Yes, my love, that is going to happen."

I reached up and kissed him before we looked over to Kendall interacting with Walt and Paige's two year old twins. He had moved behind me running his hands down my arms. Toby whispered in my ear, "Hey, Hap? See that fedora wearing, wavy brown haired, brown eyed, tool using, sponge of a thing?" Toby grabbed my hands and wrapped them around me with his arms.

I chuckled and nodded, unsure of where he was going with that.

He pressed his mouth closer to my ear, "We made that. That's us."

I turned to him, "She sure is. I love you, Doc."

His hands moved to the sides of my face his fingers slightly in my hair, "And I love you, my stubborn mechanic." He pressed a gentle kiss on my lips before taking my hand and leading me back to everyone.

_Then this side of bedtime later that __night__ turning on my _daughter's Sophia the First _nightlight. _She _crawled out of bed and she got down on her __knees__. _She _closed her little eyes, folded _her_ little __hands__, and spoke to God like _she_ was talking to a __friend__. And I __said__,_ Bug_, now where'd you learn to pray like __that__?"_

Kendall giggled and_said__, "I've been watching you _Momma, _ain't that __cool__? I'm your _bug_, I wanna be like __you__, and eat all my food and grow as _tough _as you __are__. We like fixing things and __holding_Daddy's_hand__. __Yeah__, we're just alike, hey ain't we _momma_?__ I wanna do everything you __do__, so I've been watching __you__." _A grin was spread across her little face as she looked up at me.

_With tears in my eyes I wrapped _her_ in a __hug__. _I picked her up and sat her on her bed and tucked her under my arm as I sat next to her. I told her,_ "My little _bug_ is growing __up__." _I looked up to see Toby watching us from the doorway. He was leaning against it an amused smile across his face.

Kendall grinned and_said__, "But when I'm big I'll still know what to __do__!_ _Cause I've been watching you _momma,_ ain't that __cool__? I'm your _bug_, I wanna be like __you__! And eat all my food and grow as _tough_ as you are, by then I'll be as strong as _Iron man! _We'll be just alike, hey won't we_ momma? _When I can do everything you __do__, cause I've been watching __you__."_

I leaned down and placed a kiss in her hair while Toby came to lay by our feet. I gasped his hand before I spoke again, "Bug, you can be like me, if you want, as long as you are like Daddy to. Be persistent and patient, and you will always get what you really want in life."

My persistent and patient husband smiled as he took my hand to his lips. He rested my hand on his prickly face that I love, "I love you both, my girls. Little one, be who makes you happy."

She smiled as she cuddled between us, "Okay, Daddy. Love you. Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Bug," I whispered as I slid out of the bed and flipped the light off.

"Goodnight, Baby," Toby then whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Minutes later we were in our own bed. His arms were wrapped around me, hugging me to his chest. My head in the crook of his arm my forehead on his now bare chest. I felt the gentle rumble from his chest as he chuckled softly, "Goodnight, stubborn wife."

I smiled a small chuckle escaping my own lips as I traced the dips on his chest, "Goodnight, persistent, patient, perfect husband."

_**(A/N: What did you think? Review and let me know!)**_


End file.
